


Mythology Expansion

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Another [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Teasing, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Thor and Loki have been visiting Midgard for some time and have been reflecting on their relationship up to this point, especially with some new changes coming.





	Mythology Expansion

He had been in Midgard are for the past few weeks and had quickly grown quite fond of all his husband's friends. At first, he thought he would loathe Tony only to find himself generally pleased by his presence. Bucky had become a quick favorite, however, along with Wanda, due to their way of carrying themselves with this precarious rigidity that often crumbled in the presence of certain blondes. He often saw himself and Thor in Bucky and Steve; two seemingly opposite persons who were actually just two halves of a whole - souls that complemented and completed each other. He was certain that the two were soul mates after Natasha told him their story, that harrowing tale of war, death, ice, and rebirth.

He thought of them often, especially in cold nights when he tucked himself away on the balcony connected to his and Thor's apartment in Stark Tower. It had stopped snowing but ice settled all across the city, giving it a certain glow and creating an exquisite quiet. Lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed Thor until he felt warm arms wrap around his body from behind and a coarse beard rubbing against the back of his neck.

"Enjoying the view, love?" He mumbled into Loki's hair.

"Quite. It's so different from Asgard. Not better or worse, just different," he hummed. Thor's hands had settled over Loki's stomach and warmth spread through him. He hadn't told Thor yet, but he was nearly certain he was pregnant again. They hadn't had another since Thrud and he had missed parenthood some with Thrud having set off on a grand adventure a decade prior, checking in when she could.

"Any place is lovely with you in it," Thor sighed.

"You are a sap," Loki teased.

"But I am your sap," he chuckled in reply, "and if you recall, there was a time when you were more than delighted to have me speak to you thusly. I remember when you were so jealous of the maidens of the court that you sat right in my lap every chance you got to coax sweet words from me."

"Those trollops thought they could steal you from me. I had to mark my territory, husband," Loki countered happily.

"I have only ever wanted you. As soon as I knew what it was to want my eyes always fell to you," Thor praised, causing Loki to blush some.

"I think you aim to drown me in sweetness," Loki grinned.

"Perhaps," Thor kissed behind his ear, "I remember the first time I kissed you. You told me I tasted of honey."

"You did," he smirked, "as you had just devoured an entire cake."

"I don't recall you complaining," he pressed and dragged Loki back towards their rooms, the air almost too bitter for Thor's skin.

"I also recall being a little cross with you. You were supposed to wait until our wedding day to kiss me," Loki said breathing as he picked up a blanket to drape along Thor's shoulders.

"I was supposed to wait to bed you as well," Thor bit his lip, "But I am not a very patient man. And you are a merciless tease."

"To be fair, you started it," Loki grinned selfishly, remembering the moment Thor finally expressed their long held desires.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

_Thor had grown quickly over the past few months, surpassing Loki’s height so quickly he barely noticed until he found himself looking at Thor’s chest piece each time they went to the arena to spar or train. Once he noticed, he realized everyone else did as well. The maidens of the court had been staring at him with longing. Even more, he knew how there were whispers about Loki – the Jotun prince that Thor was ‘forced’ to marry. While it was true that their marriage was arranged, Thor and Loki loved each other immensely._

_Every morning there were a group women always staring at Thor and vying for his attentions, some practically threw themselves at him. Others, far crueler, chose to belittle Loki as much as possible, not realizing that it would only sully their impressions in Thor’s eyes. Thor never paid them any mind, not that it didn’t grate at Loki. Especially the day a woman from Alfheim had the gall to kiss Thor during a banquet. As it happened, Loki felt like everything slowed down. They were just dancing, it was common. Loki danced with some, Thor danced with others, Balder had his share. Everyone was dancing. It was innocent. Expected. But this woman – she decided dancing wasn’t enough._

_“You will remember yourself, miss,” Thor gently pushed her back._

_“I remember myself well. As I remember you. I am merely trying to grant you some pleasure before you are forced to take the Jotun to bed,” she purred._

_“That ‘Jotun’ is to be my husband and I am very fond of him. The only lips I ever wish to be near mine are his,” Thor shot back. The woman had the wherewithal to look ashamed as most of the attention in the room turned to the pair. Thor, however, only sought out Loki’s eyes in the crowd. He found seething rage. Loki, with every ounce of composure, merely turned heel and walked out of the hall. Thor followed him quickly, forgetting the scene behind him. It took him no time to catch up with him at the top of the stairs on the way to their sleeping chambers._

_“Loki, stop,” Thor pursued._

_“Why ever for?” Loki grunted, “So that I might watch others paw at you?”_

_“I do not want anyone else to lay their hands on me. You know that,” Thor soothed as he reached out and took hold of Loki’s wrist._

_“Why not, Thor? It hardly matters now. Your first kiss was stolen from me,” Loki managed, his eyes wet with unshed tears, but that anger still simmering behind them._

_“I did not kiss her back, love. Nothing was stolen or sullied. Everything of mine is still yours,” Thor frowned._

_“They all saw…” Loki murmured. It was then Thor realized what bothered him more than the kiss, the public act. Thor and Loki had yet to kiss, and it was expected that their first kiss would be on their wedding day, which was still 2 years out. Everyone around them was free to engage in affection openly. Thor and Loki held hands on occasion, but they were expected to remain chaste until the wedding. Thor had seen Loki look longingly at others kissing and fawning over one another. Even in private, the two were to refrain._

_“Loki…every second of the day, all I want is to shower you with affections…” Thor pressed._

_“It matters not,” Loki deflated, a look of resignation on his face. Thor, deciding those rules were meaningless in the face of his sorrowful partner, seized forward and pressed his lips to Loki’s. Loki gasped just before his mouth was devoured, Thor’s lips firm on his own. Soon, Thor’s hands held his hips firmly and back him to the wall. Loki fell into the kiss and nearly melted in Thor’s arms. He let his own hands reach up to bury themselves in Thor’s hair. When they slowly parted, they stared into each other’s eyes as they heartbeats became steady once again._

_“You…taste like honey…” Loki managed._

_“That was my first kiss. Our first kiss. And I will not stop kissing you, regardless of who is around,” Thor stated before kissing along Loki’s jaw._

_“You mean it?” Loki breathed out._

_“Always,” he answered before kissing Loki again. They continued to kiss in that corridor, the banquet continuing below them, neither all that concerned with rejoining them. They became completely lost in gentle touches and hardly noticed when Frigga stood at the bottom of the steps._

_“Ahem,” she coughed. Both Thor and Loki froze before looking down at her._

_“Mother, I – “_

_“No need to explain yourself, Thor,” she interrupted, “Your father hardly followed the old rule, I never expected you to either,” she giggled and simply walked off. That was a grant of permission if they ever heard one and went right back to kissing. It was midnight before they stopped and forced themselves to go off to their separate chambers._

_The next morning, Thor went first to Loki’s rooms to accompany him to breakfast._

_“Good morning, my love,” Thor beamed as Loki opened the door, he lunged forward to wrap his arms around Loki’s thin form, burying his face in Loki’s neck._

_“Thor!” Loki gasped and allowed all the attention._

_“I am so glad to be able to greet you thusly each day from now on,” he laughed against Loki’s skin._

_“Is that your plan?” Loki grinned._

_“Of course,” Thor replied before kissing Loki firmly on the lips, “Now, let us join mother and father for breakfast. Perhaps I’ll have you sit in my lap throughout the meal and every meal that follows.”_

_“Your lap?” Loki cocked a brow as a blush crept across his cheeks._

_“It is a place I have often thought of you sitting,” Thor revealed._

_“Hmm,” Loki bit his lip and considered it himself. They linked fingers and finally departing for the dinning hall. They passed many, including some of the women who have fawned over Thor previously, feeling possessive, Loki took this opportunity to kiss Thor before them. He reached up and pulled Thor down by his collar. Their lips meant fiercely and Thor was both surprised and pleased by the action. He craned his neck to deepen the kiss, hardly caring about their audience._

_“Thor!” they heard form Balder behind them. Both groaned and pulled apart._

_“What, Balder?” Loki rolled his eyes._

_“You – you know you’re supposed to wait! You know the rules,” he stammered._

_“Oh, please. Just because you are too cowardly to attempt to kiss Sif doesn’t mean we should refrain,” Loki snorted._

_“But – that’s not how it’s done!” Balder gaped._

_“I do not care how it is done,” Loki sighed and gave Thor a light peck before waltzing off. The women who had watched, all gaped and whispered amongst themselves._

_“You should try it. The waiting…it seems archaic, no?” Thor shrugged and took off after Loki. By lunch time the entire palace and most of Asgard had heard of the stolen kiss that morning._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

“You loved our first kiss,” Thor mumbled into Loki’s hair.

“Of course I did, and every kiss after,” Loki chuckled, Thor’s beard tickling his neck.

“Remember when Balder attempted to kiss Sif at the arena the next day? I thought she was going to deck him,” he recalled.

“It is because Sif was too embarrassed to react as she truly wanted. I found her practically mounting him that evening behind the stables,” Loki hummed.

“You never told me that!” Thor opened his mouth.

“You never asked. Besides, I promised my silence in exchange for new spellbooks that Balder retrieved from Jotunheim when he visited with Odin,” the brunette answered.

“They got married long after we did…” Thor furrowed his brow.

“Perhaps I aided them in hiding their pleasures. Besides, Sif knew about us. It only seemed fair,” Loki revealed, as if it was no big deal.

“She did?” Thor tensed, “you were being sneaky that whole time.”

“Of course, I was,” Loki smirked.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

_“You will love it,” Sif hummed as she toyed with Loki’s hair where they lay sprawled on his chaise lounge. Ever since Thor had left on a month-long hunt with Balder and Tyr, Loki had been bored and Sif had taken to spending a lot of time with him. They became reluctant friends, especially with Loki knowing about Sif and Balder’s sexual explorations._

_“Based on the sounds you made, I’d guess so,” he teased, she swatted at him briefly._

_“Thor has never made a move? Not once?” she asked._

_“I am sure he has thought about it,” Loki considered, “But he might want to wait until our wedding night…”_

_“Do you?” she perplexed._

_“I don’t know. I suppose it doesn’t matter. I am growing impatient. Each time our kissing grows fevered we had to part, otherwise we might mate right there. Not that I would mind,” Loki worried his lower lip. Before Thor had departed for the hunt they had kissed in his chambers. The kissing had grown heavy, hands creeping under clothing and daring to grope and stroke as they writhed against one another. Loki was so tempted to magic their clothes away and rut against one another. He could feel himself practically soaking through his pants and he was certain Thor could feel it too. When someone knocked on the door they jumped back from one another, both had dark eyes and struggled to catch their breath. Thor had kissed him once more, lightly, and left to join his brother._

_“Maybe when he returns you can show him how much you missed him,” Sif said in a sing-song voice._

_“I’d like to,” he hummed. They ended up leaving his chambers to walk in the garden before taking to the arena to train. Loki’s abilities had been getting stronger with each day and Sif had been a formidable opponent as he worked to improve his skills. As they exited the gardens they overheard a flurry of voices as a gaggle of women observed Frigga and her maids from afar._

_“Can you believe our future queen will eventually be that Jotun whore?” one of them sneered._

_“I still can’t believe Prince Thor actually likes to lay his hands on him. Do you think he ever touches him in his Jotun form?” another added._

_“I still think Thor is only doing it for the good of diplomacy. I am certain he will take a consort, like many others before him, to warm his bed. I aim to catch his eye when that time comes,” the third snickered as the others all nodded in agreement. As Loki and Sif listened he felt his blood begin to boil. When Thor was around the blonde would sooth his feelings and reassure him, not that Loki needed to be reassured much these days, but the words still stung._

_“You will watch your tongue,” Sif cut in. All the women froze and swallowed roughly._

_“Oh? Have you lost your bite with the ‘Jotun Whore’ standing right before you?” Loki bit._

_“I – we,” one stammered._

_“Well, are we to not voice our disappointment in our future king not taking an Asgardian as his future bride?” the one with dark, red curls put forth._

_“You may. But your dissent means nothing. Our future marriage, though arrange, is one that is quite filled with love and lust. You will find yourself wanting should you think you can charm your way into Thor’s bed. And should I ever find you attempting such you will deeply regret it,” he warned before a quick snap of the fingers. All the women felt suddenly cold as Loki let his Aesir glamor fall, blue skin and red eyes now boring into them. Then, one by one, each woman found their hair turning a deep black, all curl falling as it became limp and heavy on their shoulders._

_“What have you done?!” one shrieked, alerting Frigga and her maidens._

_“Teaching you a lesson,” Loki said with finality before suddenly disappearing form sight. The women all scattered and Sif found herself the focus on Frigga’s gaze._

_“Dear?” she raised an eyebrow._

_“Umm…Loki was…reminding them, albeit a little harshly, that he will be their future queen and that they had learn their place,” she answered truthfully._

_“Good,” Frigga smirked before extending her hand to Sif, “Now, let us speak of Balder a bit, hmm?” Sif widened her eyes and followed her queen, preparing herself for a potentially uncomfortable conversation about her growing relationship with the other prince._

_Loki, on the other hand, had mischief in mind. He knew precisely where Thor was and aimed to remind him of the prince he left behind. Remaining in his Jotun form, he let all his clothes pool at his feet and laid himself out on Thor’s bed. He conjured a mirror over him and cast a brief spell. With one arm flung above his head and the other working down his torso, he was greeted with an image of Thor in the mirror, sitting in his tent as he shed his wet clothes. Thor suddenly paused as he turned and glance before him, now very aware of the floating mirror in his quarters and his future lover on display._

_“Loki?” Thor gasped._

_“Why, yes,” he grinned, his hand teasing small circles above his hard cock._

_“I – why are you – oh, norns,” Thor bit his lip as he let his hand reach out to the mirror, only finding a smooth surface._

_“I have missed you dearly, my thunderer,” Loki moaned._

_“Your magic,” Thor observed._

_“Has grown. And I aim to use it,” Loki sat up and brushed his hair back behind his ears, “I overheard some maidens speak of you today. They wish to be your consorts when our dreadful marriage goes sour and you need others to warm your bed.”_

_“I want for no one else,” Thor breathed, watching the miles of blue skin and clever fingers._

_“Really? You will be satisfied with a Jotun such as me?” Loki growled, hand going lower and toying with his slick folds, Thor never having seen them before and desperately aching for them now._

_“I would be satisfied with your conversation if that was all you would offer me,” Thor frowned, “Those women are fools.”_

_“So you have said,” Loki paused, “I do not think I can wait any longer, love. I ache to be filled by you. I can barely keep myself from your chambers. I am on your bed now, touching all the parts I know you long for. My quim dripped in anticipation.”_

_“Loki – I – you have no idea how often I think of you. How often I stroke myself as I imagine you in my lap,” Thor’s voice grew deeper and his own hands seemed lost._

_“I would love to be in your lap now. I could ride you so sweetly,” he teased, fingers dipping inside as his legs spread wider, giving Thor an impressive show, “On our wedding night, I do not need us to be new. I want us to already know each other. I want to know how to make you scream and pant.”_

_“I am certain you already do,” Thor pressed the heel of his palm to his bulge and bit back a moan. Watching Loki like this was a dream and one he thought was still over a year away._

_“Come home to me, darling,” Loki gasped as he began to stroke himself while his fingers moved and the mirror simply faded away. Thor was left gaping at the space the mirror had resided and felt need coursing through him. He always wanted and needed Loki, but this wanton display was enough to ignite what was left of his self-control. He reached for Moljnir and stepped out of his tent. He swung it over head and disappeared into the night sky._

_Mere minutes later Thor landed with a crash on the balcony outside his chambers. He flung the doors open to find Loki still sprawled on his bed. Loki just grinned up at him coquette-ishly, as if this was not his plan from the very beginning. Thor was gleaming at his betrothed still wantonly spread out on his bed. In an instant Thor tugged off his own tunic, dropped his hammer, and climbed into the bed between Loki’s legs. His eyes traveled over every exposed inch and he was losing any ounce of remaining composure._

_“Oh, Thor. Please touch me,” Loki begged as he pinched one of his nipples while biting his lower lip. Thor crumbled and seized the brunette immediately. Their mouths crashed together and lightning erupted outside. Loki was pulling at Thor’s pants all while Thor let his hands trace down Loki’s sides to find his hips._

_“I – you are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined,” Thor paused and Loki blushed, the sweet words almost more vulgar than what they were doing._

_“Look at you, still aiming to seduce me when I am already prone in your bed,” he teased before kissing Thor chastely and pulling him closer._

_“I will always try to seduce you. Otherwise you might find someone else to sing your praises,” Thor kissed down Loki’s neck as his fingers inched closer to Loki’s sex._

_“I would want no one else to even try to praise me,” Loki groaned as a rough finger brushed lightly over his wet opening. Thor was toying with him gently, teasing him open and carefully trying to navigate the parts of Loki he had never been able to touch before. He knew, he had always known, that Loki’s anatomy was different from his – that Loki could eventually bear them children as the Jotun were mono-sex. Just the thought of Loki heavy with their offspring made him growl possessively. He tore his own pants away and plunged a finger deep inside Loki. The younger man gasped and bared down on the intrusion while also attempting to buck up against Thor’s hips._

_“Will you – can I take you now? Please? I cannot bear waiting anymore. I think of you night and day and am nearly haunted by thoughts of you beneath me, on top of me, any way I could have you,” Thor managed as he fingered Loki sharply, lacking the grace he would eventually build._

_“Yes,” Loki moaned and reached for Thor’s hard cock, which had been steadily leaking onto Loki’s stomach. His fingers glided down his member and Thor sputtered for a second, no one but himself having ever touched him before._

_“I want – I, there’s so much. I want to put my mouth on you, I want to completely unravel you. I want to know every last inch of your body as if it were my own,” Thor pressed, a second finger working inside Loki’s warm channel. Both movements lost tempo as they became overwhelmed with every touch._

_“We will have the rest of your lives for that,” Loki began, letting one hand gently cup Thor’s cheek, “Take me now and claim me. Later, we can begin a more thorough exploration.” Thor kissed him in reply, deeply and with such intensity that Loki almost stopped breathing. Then, Loki spread his legs a little wider and guided Thor to his entrance. He was so wet and ready that Thor would easily slide in. He lined up and pressed onward, hands holding Loki’s knees. He bottomed out in seconds and both men gasped, thunder suddenly shaking the castle. Thor pulled out minutely before pressing back in. Loki moaned and threw his head back, stroking his own cock a bit with Thor inside._

_“You feel heavenly. Please, harder. More. Anything,” Loki practically begged. Thor delivered with gusto as he began to thrust in and out of his lover roughly while biting and kissing the column if the brunette’s neck. He whispered sweet words and repeated Loki’s name like a prayer into the night. Soon, Loki bowed has back right off the bed as Thor hammered into his sweet spot over and over. He moaned and clawed at Thor’s shoulders as he came hard and fast, tightening around Thor’s cock and leaving a pool of spent between them. Thor began to fuck him harder after that, chasing his own orgasm at the sight of Loki falling apart beneath him. Loki kept whispering his name and moving his hips to meet each thrust. Thor was grunting and moaning when the room shook, thunder and lightning overtook the sky outside and Thor came. Loki beamed as Thor emptied inside. Both were breathing heavily and grasping at one another. With foreheads pressed together, both men smiled and kissed slowly._

_“I love you,” Thor whispered._

_“I love you too. Now, kindly climb off of me so I might clean us up. Then you will hold me all night and have me again in the morning,” Loki grinned._

_“I think I can manage,” Thor chuckled and did as he was told. Both men forgot about the hunting trip, Thor not even considering how he left Tyr and Balder out in the woods. All he was focused on was the man in his bed, right where he should have always been._

_The next morning they woke up slowly, Loki waking first. He wasted no time before climbing onto Thor’s lap and rubbing against him. He worked him to hardness and simply mounted him without any prelude. Thor quickly awoke to Loki riding him gently and grabbed the man’s hips to better guide his movements. To Thor, the sight was stunning and he wanted to see that every morning if he could. They were as quick as the night prior, finding pleasure after mere minutes. There was a downpouring of rain again and a loud pounding came to Thor’s door before Loki could even climb off._

_“Thor, since you appear to still be back, I expect you to join us all for tea,” Frigga shouted from outside, “And make sure Loki joins as well.” Both men froze for a second before falling into a fit of laughter. After they cleaned themselves up and made themselves presentable they made their way down to the tea room. Frigga was seated next to Odin, Freya, Sif, and several other people. Some they recognized and others were a mystery. What Loki noticed right away were two of the women  from the day before, the two who had the gall to say such terrible things to Loki about his future husband. Their hair was still as dark as he had made it, but with the curl restored. Both women glanced away as the pair made their way to the table._

_“Thor, my son. Can I ask why you returned from your trip early? And why you decided to wake up the entire realm with a lightning spectacle?” Odin raised a brow._

_“I – we,” he struggled before composing himself, “I had something that needed tending to. I will practice more discretion in the future.” Frigga smirked and hid her smile behind her glass._

_“Please, join us,” Frigga nodded. Thor pulled out the vacant chair next to his mother for himself, but as Loki pulled out another Thor readily scooped him up and place him right in his lap._

_“Umm,” Sif giggled before clamping down her mouth. Odin rolled his eyes and Frigga simply sipped her tea._

_“Hello, I do not believe we have met. I am Thor,” he spoke to the women and others at the table._

_“I…am Glinda, my prince,” the now brunette woman bowed her head._

_“Lovely to meet you. I think I have seen you about before. But I recall your hair being a different color,” he observed as Loki bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh._

_“It is a temporary change. I assure you,” she blushed._

_“Oh, it is as lovely as it was before, I am sure. In fact, I adore dark hair,” Thor replied as he ran his fingers through Loki’s lock and kissed his shoulders, “This is Loki, my future husband and prince of Jotunheim.”_

_“It is simply a pleasure to meet you,” Loki smiled, voice dripping with sarcasm. Frigga continued to fight her laugh while Sif was starring directly into her own lap. The others made introductions and Thor told them all of how the hunt had been going before he abruptly returned home. Everyone was enraptured with the tale before Thor changed the subject._

_“Father, I wish to move up our wedding,” he began._

_“You what?” Odin paused._

_“I do not wish to wait any longer to marry Loki. It feels silly to prolong the inevitable. We love each other and see no point in waiting,” he explained._

_“Obviously,” Sif snorted before hiding her comment by shoving a cookie in her mouth._

_“We must have the official ceremony as announced,” Odin started, “And wouldn’t you prefer to have this discussion in private?”_

_“I do not see any reason to hide my intentions or affections,” Thor frowned._

_“Dear, they will have their regular ceremony as is tradition. But I see no reason why we cannot let them have a binding ceremony beforehand. We certainly did,” Frigga interjected. Odin smiled to himself as he seemed to be remembering his own rushed ceremony under a full moon just a year before his official wedding to Frigga._

_“Fine, but I expect proper decorum until the official ceremony in a year,” he sighed._

_“We promise,” Loki answered for them both, winking briefly to Thor before turning to kiss him full on the mouth, not caring for their audience. He could hear Sif snickering to their right and just pressed further into Thor._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                “If it weren’t for your impatience we would have had to wait to join,” Loki hummed.

                “My impatience?” Thor huffed, “You were the one who lured me back to my chambers. Was I expected to deny you?” He bent to kiss Loki on his shoulder and pulled him closer as they sat.

                “I remember it differently,” he chuckled and let Thor’s hands settle on his waist. The snow was still falling outside and everything was quiet. The tower was calm and Loki was glad they had some to Midgard, especially with recent events.

                “I suppose I should tell you that I’m pregnant again,” Loki announced. He felt Thor’s hands hover over Loki’s middle and a sharp intake of breath.

                “Are you certain?” he whispered.

                “Of course, I am,” Loki smiled, “And I expect you to coddle me as much as you did the first time.”

                “I’d give you nothing less,” he kissed the side of Loki’s head and rocked them gently through the night.   


End file.
